Incredibles II: A Final Showdown
by SparkleMoonBunny
Summary: One year has passed since Syndrome caused mayhem in the city Everyone has moved on with their lives including Mirage. Now he's returned but that question is why? A SyndromeMirage fic with a dash of the Incredibles
1. Default Chapter

Holy Moly! I haven't written a piece of fiction in about 2 years! Now I'm doing it again! I guess I haven't been inspired or anything. But now I wanna give it a try again. So remember to read and respond. (It's what every good person does.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Just the plot so, back up off me!

**Prologue**

Dinner was always an interesting event in the Parr household. Everyone seemed to have a crazy story to about what they did that day. Well everyone except Jack-Jack. The little bouncy baby seemed to be too preoccupied with his mashed peas to participate in the family conversation.

"And then I totally flew past the kid! He didn't have a chance! Everyone was like WHOA! The best part was I came in first place!" exclaimed an excited Dash Parr to his father.

"WOW! You must have smoked the fastest kid in the whole school. You probably set a new record!" beamed Dash's father Bob.

Helen Parr, Dash's mother stood up and started clearing plates from the table.

"Dash, honey, I'm so proud of you. You're doing so well in track," she said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Of course he's doing well. He takes after his father," winked Bob to Helen.

Helen smirked at her husband and walked into the kitchen. Bob chuckled to himself and looked over to his daughter Violet.

"So Violet, how's school going for you? Anything interesting?"

"Yup," she said placing her empty cup back on the table. "I joined the school newspaper today and in science I got the highest score in the whole ninth grade!"

"Sweetie that's wonderful!" Bob said proudly.

"We know where she gets her brains from. Her mother," Helen said as she sat down at the table.

Bob frowned and everyone at the table laughed.

"I forgot also to tell you Dad, that the Harvest Dance is coming up and Tony asked me to go with him," Violet said with a blush.

"Really?" Helen asked. "Honey this is exciting! You'll have to get a new dress then! I can't believe my little baby is growing up and going to her first dance."

"When's the dance, Vi? I'll make sure I'm available to chaperone that night" added Bob.

"DAD!" Violet exclaimed in shock.

"What? I just think my little girl needs a chaperone," he reasoned.

"Bob, honey, I think Violet will be okay. It's just a dance. Tony seems nice," said Mrs. Parr.

"Alright," Bob grumbled.

"Oooh! Violet and Tony sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" taunted Dash making kissy faces.

"Mom!" protested Violet.

"Dash! Leave your sister alone young man," scolded Helen.

Dash shot his sister a dirty look then added so only she could hear, 'First comes loves then comes marriage."

"THAT'S IT!" the teenage girl yelled and lunged at her brother across the table.

"Dash! Violet! You two stop that right now!" Helen yelled as they started chasing each and in the process knocking over a couple of chairs. "Bob! Don't just sit there! Stop them!"

Suddenly the kitchen phone rang.

_Saved by the bell, _thought Bob.

"I'll grab it for you honey!" he said sweetly. He really didn't feel like tackling the kids tonight.

"Hello? Yes, this is he. Uh huh? Really? No way! Really? You're not kidding! Yes of course! Yes. We will! Thank you very much! I've been a loyal reader for three years and I can't believe it! Yes. Thank you. Okay. Goodbye now."

"Violet and Dash Parr enough!" yelled Mrs. Parr stretching out one arm to stop her two oldest children from fighting while balancing Jack Jack in the other.

"Honey you won't believe who that was!" exclaimed Bob to his wife.

"Not now Bob!" Helen yelled over the shouting of Dash and Violet.

Bob frowned at all the commotion.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" he bellowed in a deep voice that echoed throughout the house.

Suddenly everyone in the room (With the exception of Jack Jack who squealed in delight for no reason.) halted in their tracks and focused all their attention on Bob.

Smiling to himself Bob announced "Everyone I just received a phone call from Better Decks and Grills. You know, that magazine I subscribe to? Well anyway, they just called saying that I won a vacation to Hawaii for one week with one other person! It was from that drawing I entered last year. Isn't this great, honey? We're going to Hawaii!"

Helen's mouth dropped open in shock. "A vacation? Bob this is incredible! One week in Hawaii! Honey this be just like that second honeymoon we were thinking about planning!"

She walked over to her husband and hugged him tightly. Bob returned her embrace.

"Wait a minute!" piped in Violet bursting her parents' romantic bubble. "A second honeymoon? When?"

"The guy said we have to leave out this Sunday and we return on Saturday," Bob explained.

"Well what about us? You're not going to leave us alone are you?" Violet asked folding her arms.

"Well we could get a sitter for Jack Jack while you two are at school," Mrs. Parr said thoughtfully as she placed the baby on the floor.

"But honey, who could handle Jack Jack? I mean he has _special needs_," added Bob looking down at his youngest son who at that time giggled and burst into flames.

Dash seeing this, tore into the kitchen and grabbed the fire extinguisher they kept handy for moments like this and proceeded to put his brother out.

Helen placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head. "I guess you're right. We can't just leave the baby with anyone. We might have to cancel the trip."

Bob frowned then snapped his fingers as an idea came to his head.

"Wait, I think I may have someone who can handle Jack Jack and watch the kids."

Madison sat at her desk staring red-eyed at her lap top. She had to finish copy editing this last article for tomorrow's paper, then she'd be on vacation for the rest of the week. The reporter rubbed her weary green eyes and spun her chair away from the computer screen to stare at a calendar that hung on her wall. Tomorrow would officially be one year she had worked for the Daily News as their lead features reporter. Though the job was demanding, she had to admit she liked it a lot better then her previous job.

She gave a little yawn and spun back around to continue editing her article, when suddenly her desk phone rang.

Madison looked at her clock. It was 1 a.m. in the morning. _Who would be calling this late?_

She picked up the phone. "This is Madison."

"Madison?" asked a masculine voice on the other line.

She thought for moment._ Bob Parr aka Mr. Incredible_.

"Yes Bob? It's me. How's everyone going?"

"Everything is just fine! It's been quiet lately if you know what I mean. Anyway how's work going for you?" he asked.

"Everything is alright. Work has been busy and stressful but I'm on vacation as of tomorrow," she said twirling a pencil in her hands.

"Vacation? That's good. Listen Madison, I'm calling to ask you a favor. Helen and I won a trip to Hawaii for one week. We leave out this Sunday but we can't seem to find a sitter. Since you seem to be able to handle the kids we were wondering could you baby sit for us? I know it's short notice but can't find anyone else," Mr. Incredible said pleadingly.

Madison sighed to herself. This was the only week she had to herself in a long time. Vacations didn't come easily in the newspaper business.

Hearing her sigh Bob quickly added, "I know its trouble for you but we'll pay you a week's pay for it."

Madison remained silent and thought for a minute. She could use the money to put aside for that new sofa she had been eyeing.

"Alright, I'll do it. What time on Sunday?"

"Great! Thank you so much. If you could be here by 2 p.m. that would be great."

"Okay two it is," the reporter said scribbling it in her planner.

"Okay, thanks again! You're the best, Mirage! See you Sunday!"

She hung up her phone. This was going to be a long week.

A/N: You know the drill. I'll have the next chapter posted tonight! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm back! I am so inspired to write that I'm updating another chapter. Could it be the warm spring weather? (LOL) Anyways keep reviewing and adding your comments. I love reading them!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter 1**

"Here's a list of emergency numbers on the fridge along with the hotel at which we're staying," Helen explained to Mirage as she was shutting her suitcase. "I've also listed the numbers to the kids schools, Dash's coach's number, the kids schedule, a meal plan for this week, any allergies they have, and chores that need to be done."

"I think you've covered everything, honey," chuckled Bob taking her overstuffed suitcase. "I'm sure Mirage can handle these kids for one week."

Helen folded arms and shot her husband a stern look.

"I'm not kidding, Bob. These are three high spirited kids we're talking about."

"With all due respect, Helen, I think I can handle those three. I mean they seem very well behaved," Mirage added.

"Are you talking about our kids?" joked Bob who immediately wiped the smile off his face when Helen shot him another dirty look.

"Mirage, I'm serious. Make sure you follow my instructions. The three of them can be a handful and you're quite young."

"Hey! I'm not that young! I'm twenty-two!" protested the pale haired woman.

"Maybe not to you, but still that's quite young to be in charge of three kids when you don't have any experience," Helen repeated as she walked into the kitchen with Mirage following her. "In here is the fire extinguisher. In the event Jack Jack decides to _ you know_."

"Burst into flames?" asked Madison asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes that," answered Mrs. Parr. "Just _put him out_."

"Honey, we better get going or we'll have trouble finding parking down at the airport!" yelled Bob walking into the kitchen.

Helen gave a quiet sigh then called out, "Kids we're getting ready to leave!"

Violet, Dash, and crawling Jack Jack came running out into the living room.

"Now you three behave yourselves for Mirage, okay?" explained Bob to his three children.

"We will, Dad," said Violet dutifully.

"GAAHH!" squealed Jack Jack.

"I will, Dad, if you promise to bring me back a coconut!"

Bob chuckled and rumpled his son's hair. "I'll see what I can do, son."

Helen walked over to the three children and drew them in for a tight group hug.

"Your father and I mean it. Behave yourselves! No fighting or causing trouble. Watch out for each other and listen to Mirage. Understood?" Helen asked them smiling.

"Yes, Mom!" answered Violet and Dash.

"Alright then, your father and I will call you from the hotel. Be good and remember we love the three of you so much."

With that, Helen and Bob gave their children a final hug and started outside towards car.

"Don't worry about anything you two! The kids are in good hands," Mirage said following them outside with Jack Jack in her arms.

'That reminds me," Helen said getting into the passenger's side. "In the linen closet is-

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry," interrupted Bob closing Helen's door. "We'll call you when we arrive, Mirage."

That said Bob started the engine and sped out of the driveway giving Mirage and the kids a honk then he was out of sight.

"They sure were in a hurry," mused Mirage giving a slight laugh. She looked at Violet and Dash who were looking at her.

"Now what?" Violet asked the babysitter.

Mirage smiled. "I thought we'd have nice lunch."

"Eww! Mom left tuna fish sandwhiches for lunch," Dash said sticking out his tongue.

"She told me. I'd thought instead we'd go out for pizza then maybe do something fun," Mirage said breezily.

Dash and Violet's faces suddenly became smiles.

Night had fallen on the quiet suburban street. The stars twinkled brightly above and fireflies glowed golden in the sapphire air.

Mirage eased her car into the Parr driveway and turned off the ignition.

"This day was totally awesome!" exclaimed Dash getting out of the car. "First pizza, then roller skating, then the movies! Mirage you rule!"

"Yeah, you are really cool," Violet said grinning at Mirage.

"Thanks. I'm shocked I'm still considered cool at my age," the young woman joked as she picked up Jack Jack from his carseat. "What do you say Jack Jack? Am I cool?" she asked the baby playfully.

Jack Jack blew a spit bubble and laughed.

"That's his way of saying you're wickedly cool," Violet said playfully.

Across the street in a neighbor's Chestnut tree hid a dark figure peering through binoculars and breathing quite heavily. The person stared intensely through the lenses in a state of disbelief and anger.

"What the hell is she doing with _them_?" he asked no one in particular.

Still stalking Mirage and the children like a hawk after its prey, the figure watched them all go into the house. _Where were Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible_, the figure wondered. He still sat there looking at the house in disbelief when suddenly a brilliant idea formed in his head.

"This is too good to be true. Mirage and the Incredibles? Who said you can't have your cake and eat it to?" he laughed with an evil smile.

"Yes Helen. Uh huh. The kids got to school on time and Jack Jack is napping. Uh huh. No they aren't eating junk food," Mirage explained to a panic stricken Helen on the phone the next morning. "Okay. Yup. Uh listen there's a call on the other line. Gotta run! Have fun!"

Hanging up the phone Mirage sighed to herself. She really wanted Helen to trust her. Yeah, she made mistakes in the past but now she was new person. She no longer was in business with Syndrome. _Syndrome _…

Mirage sighed. Just thinking about him left her confused and full of emotion. She had really cared for him but if had truly cared for her, she would never know.

"Ugh! I have to stop thinking about him. It's over. Syndrome was evil! End of story," she said shaking her head.

Looking down at herself, Mirage noticed her clothes were covered with mashed bananas and dried milk. All thanks to feeding Jack Jack his breakfast this morning.

"I suppose I could take a quick shower," the woman reasoned.

She quickly peered in the baby's room to make sure he was still asleep, grabbed a towel from the linen closet, and walked into the guest bathroom. After ten minutes Mirage hopped out of the shower and wrapped an oversize towel around her. She then stepped into the hallway towards the guest room. She stopped though, when a noise caught her attention. Listening carefully Mirage could make out the sounds of the T.V. in the living room.

"Funny, I don't remember leaving the T.V. on," she whispered to herself.

Following the sound, she walked into the living room and gasped. There on the couch flipping through the channels was Syndorme.

He looked pretty healthy for a guy supposedly dead. His hair was still fire engine red and spiked up. Syndrome was still wearing his villainous black suit with the exception of the mask.

Syndrome stopped what he was doing and looked approvingly at Mirage with a smirk.

"Now that's how you greet someone. Except next time lose the towel," he said as he eyed her up and down.

Mirage said nothing and wrapped the towel closer to her tan body. She could feel her defenses going up along with an array of emotions.

Syndrome frowned at her lack of humor and switched off the T.V.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? You look like you've seen a ghost," the young man asked with a twisted smile.

Mirage pulled herself together. "You're supposed to be dead. You died when your cape caught in the plane's jet."

"Ah yes, that," frowned Syndrome. "Well Babe, you see, before the cape could pull me to my bloody and gruesome death I managed to get loose from it. Unfortunately though, the blast blew me into some hick town where an elderly couple found my battered body in some nearby woods. Thinking I was some fallen super hero, they nursed me back to health. After I recovered, I set out to rebuild my fallen empire but, thanks to the good old FBI my money was confiscated and I was left penniless. Or so they think. Thanks in part to my awesome foresight, I had stashed a couple of millions in a separate bank account under a false name. Now I'm back in business."

Mirage only frowned then replied, "Now why are you here? What do you want? I won't let you hurt this family again."

Syndrome laughed at her anger. He always thought she was cute when she was pissed.

"That's not part of the plan yet, Mirage. I'm not here for the Parrs yet. I already know you're babysitting for them."

"How do you know that?"

Syndrome pointed towards the kitchen at the fridge. On the door was a tapped list of rules and numbers titled "For Mirage".

_Good job, Helen,_ thought Mirage rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, it's the not the kids I'm after. Oh no. I want to deal with the parents. But that can wait for now. Right now though, I'm after something bigger. Something tan, blonde, green eyed, and beautiful." Syndrome said in a husky voice.

She opened her mouth to talk but Syndrome placed a gloved finger on her lips.

"Mirage, you're my partner in my organization. You're that and so much more. Look, I know things got pretty tense during my last plan and yeah I was an ass for risking your life like that, but I miss you. You can't throw it all away just because of that. I promise things will be different from now on. I promise. After all, I'm still your boyfriend, right?"

Mirage said nothing and just stared blankly. Her thoughts were spinning inside her head and she didn't know what to think. Syndrome looked at her as she just stood there silently. He took her silence as a positive response and leaned his face towards hers. Mirage overcome with emotions responded likewise until their lips met. They stayed that way with eyes closed unaware of their surroundings. Syndrome smoothed his hands over Mirage's shoulders and down the middle of her back. She moaned at his touch and deepened the kiss. Working his hands gently, Syndrome placed his hands over hers which were still grasping her towel. He gently eased her grip until the towel loosened up and drooped lower around her bust.

"WHAAAHHHH!"

Mirage's eyes snapped opened as she became aware of the baby's cries. She pulled away from Syndrome and looked at him in a mixture of confusion and anger.

"You have to go."

He now stared at her in disbelief. What was she saying?

"You want me to go?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Look, you know I can never join you again! I don't want to hurt people again! I'll never go back with you and whatever we had in the past is over! Now please, I'm asking you nicely to leave!" she yelled over Jack Jack's wails.

Syndrome said nothing. He would leave. After all, he knew what Mirage was capable of when she was pissed. Besides he didn't want that mutant baby to rip his hair out again anytime soon. He walked towards the front door as Mirage followed him her gaze.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he said turning around to face her again. "Because if you won't join me, then mark my words you'll suffer with them in the end. I'll be back when you least expect it."

With those words said, he slammed the door shut.

Mirage shook her head and rushed to tend Jack Jack's cries.

**A/N: YAY I updated! Leave comments, flames, and suggestions please and thanks to everyone who did! **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delays but college life is very stressful and demanding! Oh and thanks for the comments you all left me again! Someone commented on my spelling and let me say I'm sorry but I'm trying my best! I sometimes write late at night when I'm dead tired but I'll try my hardest to improve! As for Mirage's powers? Lol…We'll just have to wait and see won't we? Remember to read and respond!**

**Chapter 2**

Syndrome sat behind his impressive oak desk in his office looking over blue prints for his next invention, the Anidrome 5000. His piercing ice blue eyes gazed intensely at the precise details that made up this sleek new weapon.

"Even Mr. Incredible, himself, couldn't destroy this baby," he mused to no one in particular.

Then as if almost instant, his gloved hand formed into a tight fist and a look of disgust mixed with outrage spread over his face. Just thinking about his nemesis made his temper grow and his blood boil. Partly because Mr. Incredible always managed to make him look like an ass but mainly because he now had the trust and respect of the one thing he wanted most: Mirage.

Syndrome grumbled angrily to himself as he reached below the desk, pulled open a small compartment, and withdrew a small gold picture frame. Looking at the picture held in the in the gilded frame he fell silent and his chest filled with a longing.

Within the frame showed of picture of him and Mirage sitting side by side around a candlelit dining table. Both were smiling radiantly amongst the soft candle light and an air of sincere happiness seemed to project.

Syndrome stared hard at the frozen scene and gave soft sigh. Mirage was dressed in a slinky black strapless dress made of the finest silk that seemed to shimmer in the soft candlelight. Her moonbeam colored hair was styled in an elegant updo and around her fragile neck sat a diamond choker that sparkled gloriously. Next to her sat Syndrome, known just as Buddy at that time, smiling proudly with his arm around Mirage's shoulder. He was dressed in a dashing black tux and his fiery red hair was cut closer to his head but still styled with slightly messy spikes.

The villain gave a slight smile remembering that evening crystal clear. It was the night he took Mirage out to celebrate the two most important events of his life at the moment: his company's first major multi million dollar deal and him and Mirage's first date. It was that very night that he, Buddy Pine, had made reservations at a fancy five star French restaurant and announced to Mirage that he would be taking her out for the evening. It was that afternoon that he had shelled out major bucks on Mirage, buying her a new gown and jewelry. After an elegant dinner, the two had spent the night dancing under the twinkling stars.

"_Madison_," had whispered in her ear as they waltzed to the soft music an orchestra provided.

The blonde sighed with happiness as he whispered the next words, "_I think I've fallen for you."_

Syndrome looked at the picture clenched tightly in his hands and suddenly he was overcome with sadness. Moments had passed and as they did his anger crept out again. He slammed the picture on his desk with no care whatsoever and swept an angry arm over the contents of his desk, knocking everything on the marble floor with a crash.

Hearing the crash, a guard stationed outside Syndrome's office door rushed in ready to strike. The weapon-clad man stopped in the middle of the office and looked around in confusion. Over at the oak desk was his boss hunched over looking angrily at him.

"I thought I heard a crash," the guard said trying to defend himself the best that he could. Though he was still new at the job, he had heard horror stories of Syndrome's anger. From what he had heard, Syndrome's temperament was like a five year old; when he was happy everyone got peace and quiet, when he didn't get his way there was Hell to pay.

"You thought you heard a crash, huh?" mocked the red haired young man.

The guard only managed to nod a simple yes.

"Well here's your crash!" the villain yelled and threw a brass paper weight in the direction of the guard. "NOW GET OUT!"

The poor grunt took off slamming the door behind him.

Syndrome slumped down in his overstuffed leather chair and fumed. He knew Mirage was the very cause of his temper and of his heartache.

_Mark my words, I will have her back,_ he promised himself. After all, he knew love could drive a person to the extremes. With that, he whipped out a piece of blank paper and a pencil and began to come up with a plan to get her back.

Mirage sat at the Parr's kitchen table with her head resting on a propped up hand. It was one a.m. in the morning and she could not sleep. In bed she had tossed and turned, wide eyed with uneasiness. Indigestion? No. For her a case of bad heartburn would have been more then welcomed. Instead Syndrome was the cause of her insomnia. Her encounter with her former boyfriend and partner had left her unsettled. While the sight of him had caused her to raise her guard, her heart had raced at his touch.

_What exactly had made him come back,_ she had asked herself. She knew he was set on revenge but he had also claimed he cared about her.

_He proved that false back in Mr. Incredible's cell last year, _she thought bitterly to herself.

Mirage's eyebrows furrowed in distress as she remember how Syndrome had so nonchalantly gambled with her life as the superhero had threatened to snap her like a toothpick. Following the unnerving ordeal Syndrome had tried to act like everything was under his control when in fact it was not.

_If he was willing to gamble with my life then what's to stop him from gambling with my heart,_ the young woman thought scornfully.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Violet asked interrupting Mirage's thoughts.

The blonde turned around and smiled at the teenage girl wearily.

"I couldn't sleep. How about you?"

Violet shrugged and sat down at the table with Mirage, "Yeah. Same here."

"Well since we're both up how about I make some tea?"

Violet looked at Mirage for a minute as if she were unsure then nodded her head yes.

The babysitter got up and walked over towards the stove, grabbed a white tea kettle, then filled it with water from the kitchen sink and placed it on the stove to boil. She then reached in the overhead cabinet and placed two saucers and tea cups on the counter. Seeing this, Violet got up and handed Mirage two tea bags of which she then placed in the cups.

"So," started Mirage taking a seat back at the table. "Why can't you sleep?"

Violet placed a bottle of milk for the tea on the table and joined the young woman pulling up a chair.

"It's not really that important. It was just a silly dream."

"I'm sure it wasn't that silly if it kept you up."

Violet brushed a long dark strand of hair from aside her face and looked at Mirage with seriousness.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone," she said in a whispery voice.

Mirage held one hand over her heart with the other raised in the air.

"I swear," she said dutifully.

"Well," the girl started. "I had this dream that this kid Tony, I'm kind of seeing, decided he didn't want to bring me to the dance anymore. Instead he asked the most popular girl in the school, Missy Banks, to go with him instead."

Mirage gave a slight giggle and looked at Violet.

"What?" asked Violet defensively. "I knew you would think it was dumb! I should have never said anything!"

"No," said Mirage smiling. "It's just your just such a girl. When I was your age, I had dreams about the same kind of things. It's perfectly normal and **not stupid **at all."

"Really?"

Mirage nodded her head. "I'm sure it was just your nerves that made you dream that. If Tony asked only you to the dance then he must really like you. I don't think you should worry too much about Missy taking your place. Sure she may be pretty popular but Tony chose you over her for a reason."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Violet said smiling to herself.

Suddenly the tea kettle went off with a whistle and Mirage stood to retrieve it.

"So how come you're up? Is it guy trouble too?" Violet asked jokingly.

Mirage sighed and handed the girl a tea cup and sat back down at the table with hers.

"Kind of," she said pouring milk in her tea. She then added a teaspoon of sugar and stirred the hot liquid in a graceful manner. "But it's nothing you need to worry about."

"Oh," Violet said and took a sip of her tea. She then looked up at Mirage.

"Madison, did you ever have a boyfriend? You know, before you worked with Syndrome?"

_Of course_, Madison thought to herself. _In fact, my first real boyfriend was Syndrome. Of course he was known as "Buddy" way back before he decided to hurt innocent people and kill other supers. _

"Once," Mirage answered instead, stirring her spoon in the tea. "He was one of the smartest people I knew. He used to always invent new gadgets and things to help people."

"Really? That's cool," exclaimed Violet.

Mirage smiled sadly and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, he was really a great guy but then," Her voice trailed off slightly. "He just changed. It was like he wasn't even the same person anymore. Suddenly, he just stopped caring about anyone else. He was suddenly all about himself."

"That sucks," Violet said. "Do you know what happened to the guy?"

_Yes, in fact he came over yesterday and declared he would have revenge on your family and I since I rejected his advances. _

"No," answered Madison.

Violet gave a yawn and looked over at the kitchen clock. She then got up, placed her tea cup in the dishwasher, thanked Mirage for the tea, and wished her goodnight. The blonde watched the girl disappear into the dark hallway and looked back at her empty tea cup blankly.

It wasn't like she nothing but bad memories with Syndrome. Before he took this whole super hero business seriously, he had been more then her boyfriend, he had been the only friend she had.

_But all good things must come to an end,_ she thought bitterly.

Madison sighed as she remembered the day she and Syndrome went their separate ways. After helping the Incredibles by giving them the password for the rocket, she had traveled from the island to tend to Syndrome after his robot had turned on him.

"_Hurry up, Mirage! If we leave now we can get their stupid little brat and hit them where it really hurts,"_ Syndrome had said to her with eyes that glowed with rage.

He grabbed her by the hand and attempted to pull her along with him to the limo that waited for him. He turned around in surprise when Mirage refused to move.

"_What the hell are you doing, Babe? If we don't leave now, we'll miss our chance!"_ he exclaimed with annoyance.

"_I'm not going anywhere with you. I told you before I'm not helping you destroy innocent lives anymore! I came to take you back to the island, not help you in another failed scheme"_ she had explained forcefully to him.

Syndrome stared at her with shock and dropped her petite hand in a manner of disgust.

"_What the hell do you mean by 'failed'? Is that all they are to you? Do you not realize that it was my **failed plans** that helped make my company what it is? It's my **failed plans **that bought us a lavish lifestyle!"_

"_I don't care about that, Syndrome!"_ she interrupted. _"I just want you to forget this whole thing. Who cares about the Incredibles, the company, or being a super hero? I just want things to go back to the way they were before all this! If you go on with this plan of revenge mark my words, you're going regret it! Ask yourself if you really want to risk your life for the sake of having payback!"_

Syndrome said nothing as the two stood facing each other. She had looked at him with big pleading jade eyes and he returned the gaze with icy coldness.

"_You know what, Mirage? I don't need someone who doesn't believe in me! If you don't want to help me anymore then fine! Get out of my sight! I don't need you anyway! I don't need some chick to spend all my money and then later turn on me!"_

Her temper started to flare up with his hateful words and she couldn't control what was coming out of her mouth.

"_What are you saying? We're through? Fine! I don't need someone who acts like a child anyway!"_

With tears streaming down her beautiful face, Mirage did the only thing she could think of. She reached towards her hand, yanked off a beautiful diamond ring, and flung it on the ground towards Syndrome.

"_Take it."_

Syndrome looked down at the small engagement ring and back up at Mirage with mouth a gaped. With that she had spun around and ran down the street with tears streaming down her face.

Mirage opened her eyes and looked up at the Parr's kitchen clock. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and placed the tea cup and saucer into the dishwasher. Then she turned off the kitchen light and walked into the dark hallway towards the guest room.

_It's just nerves,_ she thought to herself as she walked into the room and shut the door. _It's just my nerves._

**A/N: Yay! All done! Now please read and respond!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter of drama, violence, and swearing and a tap dancing fish! (Well maybe not the fish though who knows? LoL) Anyways you all know the routine. Leave me some comments and concerns !**

**Chapter 3**

"We never had breakfast for dinner," Dash said as he cracked an egg into a mixing bowl.

Mirage looked over at him in shock as she poured pancake batter into the hot griddle.

"Really? When I was a kid I loved when Mom made it. My favorite was French Toast."

It was seven o'clock at night and Mirage decided to make breakfast for dinner since her culinary skills were on the same level as a seventeen year old. Usually she would eat a bowl of Fruit Loops when she was at home by herself but she felt that a simple bowl of cereal would not be enough to hold two high spirited kids. (Jack Jack on the other hand was content with his bowl of mash peas.)

"Now the trick to making the pancakes come out just right is the way you flip them," Mirage said matter- of- factly.

"Oh really? I thought it was just who made them, that determined their taste," joked Violet raising an eyebrow.

Mirage smirked and winked at the two kids. "Well maybe, but the flip is what makes or breaks it. Now watch."

Mirage tightened her pony tail and cracked her knuckles. She looked at the two kids and cleared her throat. The two looked at her with bewildered expressions.

"Hey, you have to prep for these kind of things," she explained. "Now, one, two, THREE!"

With that she took the spatula and flipped the pancake as high as she could. Dash, Violet, and even Jack Jack stared in amazement as the pancake went into the air, flipped, and landed smack on Mirage's head. Mirage stood there as the pancake slid down the front of her head onto her face and finally onto the floor. All three of the Parr children burst out into laughter and Mirage even found herself joining in when the doorbell rang.

"Violet could you answer that while I clean up this mess?" Madison asked still chuckling.

"Okay, pancake face," Violet said jokingly and walked over to the door.

"I'll help you clean," Dash said and raced to get a paper towel.

Violet unlocked the door and swung it open but to her surprise no one was at it.

"Hello?" she called out but did not receive a response.

The teenager shrugged and closed the door back.

"Weird."

Madison poked her head from out the kitchen towards the living room.

"Who was it?" she asked wiping her face on a damp paper towel.

Violet shrugged and walked back into the kitchen to finish helping.

"I don't know. When I opened the door no one was there."

"Maybe it was pranksters," added Dash.

"Maybe, but let's not worry about it. Let's hurry making dinner so we can eat," instructed Mirage.

Truthfully upon hearing that no one was at the door, Mirage started to become wary. If it was _him_, then she was ready for whatever he had planned. She would not let him cause mayhem as long as she was in this house.

Suddenly, a thunderous slamming noise was heard and no one else but Syndrome and his henchmen busted into the house.

"Honey! I'm home!" he called out stepping over the rubble that was the door. He was surrounded by about fifteen of his thugs and each had some kind of weapon in their hands. Syndrome as expected was dressed in his super suit and sporting his mask.

"Not you again!" Dash called out and burst out into his super speed around the villains. He circled them, punching and kicking till one of the guards threw a powder on him. The powder suddenly liquefied and formed into a gooey substance that caused the speedy youth to slow down and petrify into place.

"Dash!" Violet called out and started turn invisible.

"Oh no you don't!" Syndrome called out and threw a net over her. The net as expected was no ordinary net and produced an electrical current that shocked the girl unconscious.

Syndrome laughed evilly and his gaze fell next upon Jack Jack. Mirage saw this and sprung forward to grab the baby. Acting quickly one of the henchmen knocked her back against the kitchen wall while another picked the baby up and clipped a device on him.

Jack Jack cried in anger and attempted to use his powers but himself unable to.

"What did you do to him?" yelled out Mirage.

"Don't worry about him," laughed Syndrome. "It's just a little something I whipped up to stop him from using his powers."

Mirage suddenly became enraged and her powers could no longer be contained. A white glow overcame her body and the henchmen stood in awe. Two feathery wings sprouted from Mirage's back and her eyes glowed a bright intense jade. Syndrome's henchmen all back up in fear as Mirage's gaze fell upon them. She directed a slender hand in their direction and a powerful force fell upon them and knocked them on their feet. Syndrome looked at Mirage determinedly and stood his ground. With gazes locked, Mirage lunged at him. Syndrome, quick to respond, shot out his arm and directed a laser towards Mirage which shot her towards the floor with a hard thump.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be expecting this?" he asked her walking over to her slumped body. He picked her up and wrapped an arm around her small neck holding her close to him.

"Don't even try to attack me, Mirage," he whispered in her ear. "I just stunned you with my new invention. It's called the Neutra-Beam. It neutralizes your powers for a few moments, rendering you helpless but, that's not the best part."

Syndrome reached behind him and produced a small syringe filled with a clear liquid. He grabbed the cap of the syringe between his teeth and spit it onto the floor. He thrust the needle in front of Mirage's face so she could get a clearer look at it.

"This, Sweetheart, is the Neutralizing Serum. It makes your powers useless for up to nine hours. One shot of this and you're just like any other normal person. Only because it's your first dose, you may experience some side effects. But don't worry I'll take good care of you." He explained to the blonde.

Mirage could only watch as he thrust the needle into her arm and inject the serum in her. Suddenly, everything started becoming fuzzy and Mirage felt she could no longer keep her eyes open.

"Let's move out, "she heard Syndrome instruct and then the world went black.

"Honey, I had no idea you could still Tango," cooed Helen Parr to her husband as they walked into their hotel room.

Bob swiftly pulled his wife towards him and dipped her back.

"I can do that and _so much more_," he said huskily and planted a kiss on his wife's lips.

Helen wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him again.

"You know, I'd really like to see what else you can do, Mr. Incredible."

Bob stood her back up and smiled. "Then how about you change into something more appropriate and I will show you."

Helen smiled, gave Bob a wink, and sauntered into the bathroom to change. Bob laughed and gave a whistle as he sat down on the bed to take off his sandals.

BRRINNGGGG!

Bob looked over to the ringing phone and picked up the receiver.

"Mr. Parr, I hate to disturb you but you have a call from a Mr. Drome. Do you accept?" asked a voice on the line.

_I don't know a Mr. Drome, _thought Bob.

"Uh sure, I accept," Bob said and waited as the call was put through.

"Aloohaa!" exclaimed a voice on the other line.

Not really recognizing the voice, Bob remained silent.

"Hellooo? Ah, I see how it is. You can't say hello to your own nemesis huh?"

_Wait a minute! Mr. Drome? Syndrome,_ Bob realized.

"Syndrome! What do you want? How'd you get this number?" asked Bob clenching his fist.

"That's not really of importance is it, Mr. Incredible? The reason I'm calling is I have something you may want back," the young man said menacingly

"What's that?" asked Mr. Incredible.

"Your children."

"I SWEAR IF YOU LAY ONE-

"Chill," Syndrome said breezily. "I'm not concerned with them just yet. I have bigger fish to fry."

Bob rubbed his forehead angrily. "What do you want, Syndrome?"

"Listen carefully, Mr. Incredible. I am faxing a map over to the hotel you are staying at. Enclosed with the map is a set of directions you are to follow strictly. Failure to do so may result in the demise of your offspring and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"No."

"Good. Now with that said I expect to see you and Elastigirl in two days. Enjoy the rest of your vacation!"

Bob listened as Syndrome hung up and only the dial tone was left. Helen came out in a silk night gown with matching robe smiling. When her husband did not even look at her, she walked over and put her arms around him.

"What's the matter, Tiger?" Helen asked batting her eyelashes.

"Syndrome."

The next morning Mirage awoke to find herself laying on a king sized plush bed. She looked noticing she was in a huge luxurious room filled with classy furniture and oversized windows that poured golden sunlight in. The walls were covered with oversized oil paintings from many great artists such as Monet, Picasso, and others. The bedroom also appeared to be empty.

_Makes for an easy escape_, she thought and started to sit up but was found she was unable to. Her ankles and wrists were held to the bed's frame by what appeared to be silver metal chains. Mirage also noticed beside her bed was a small velvet box containing 6 unused syringes.

Suddenly the oversized bedroom door opened and Syndrome poked his head into the room. He smiled wickedly when he saw that Mirage was now awake and looking at him.

"Good morning, Babe!" he said cheerily as he walked over besides the bed.

Mirage said nothing as she turned her body not to face him. Syndrome's smile faded off his face and he sat down on the bed besides her.

"I know you don't like the chains but it's the only way I can guarantee you won't try to run away from me," he explained.

"Oh really? So what about the serum?" the blonde challenged as she turned to look directly in his face.

Syndrome stared directly back at her pouting face. "Do you honestly think I would take a chance in letting you use your powers on me?"

Both said nothing as they just continued looking at each other. Finally Mirage broke the silence.

"Where are the children?"

Syndrome got up from the bed and walked over to the velvet box containing the serum. He picked up a syringe and examined it.

"All three of them are being held in quarters similar to yours and like you they have been issued the same serum," he said tapping the syringe with his hand to let any air bubbles out. "Really now, do you strongly believe I'm that cruel?"

When no reply came, the red head sighed deeply and walked back over to the side of the bed and kneeled.

"Mirage, don't think I wanted things to get like this," he started softly. "You think I'm just about getting revenge on Mr. Incredible and that's it. Yeah I want my revenge but I have other important things on my mind too! Like you for example."

"Don't give me that!" Madison found herself exclaiming. "It's always been about you and your stupid revenge against all supers! I've always been put on the back burner!"

"Nah uh!" Syndrome shot back at her. "I've always cared for you! When I was starting out, I wanted no one else but you at my side! I've bought you nice things, gave you a life you could only dream about you, and made sure you always had!"

"Material things don't always cut it, Syndrome! I could care less about the clothes, money, and fancy houses. I didn't stick with you because you were rich! I stuck with you because I fell in love with Buddy Pine! Now it's like I don't even know you anymore. Ever since you became 'Syndrome' it's like the boy that made me love him is dead!"

The young man said nothing as he watched Mirage break down in sobs. As much as he hated to admit it, he could barely stand there and watch her cry. Even if he was Syndrome now, somewhere inside him was still a little Buddy Pine.

"Madison," he whispered and stood up. The villain reached over to the small night stand besides the bed and pulled open the drawer and took out a small key. Still with tears streaming down her face, Mirage watched as he undid the chains till she was able to move. He then sat down on the bed with his back facing her.

"Why?" the blonde whispered wiping her face.

"Because I hate seeing you upset," Syndrome said.

Mirage said nothing but watched as he reached back over to the night stand and held a small diamond ring in his hand.

"You still have _that_?"

Syndrome turned to face her. "I never leave anywhere without it."

"Do you remember when I gave it to you?" he asked still looking at the precious ring.

"Of course, how could I forget? It was during our vacation to the Swiss Alps," she said while picturing it in her mind.

"You cried when I gave I gave it to you and I thought I had picked out the wrong kind of ring. You said you were crying because you never thought I would want you for my wife," said Syndrome. "That night was my favorite memory of you."

Mirage said nothing and looked down at the satin bed sheets. Syndrome reached over and brushed her long white-blonde hair out of her face and lifted her chin up to face him.

"Look, I know you don't know how to feel right now, but all I ask is one evening with you. We'll forget about everything else and just focus on us. Tonight I'll take a night off from being Syndrome and just be Buddy. How does that sound?"

Mirage said nothing but Syndrome could see that she was really thinking hard about it.

"Please say yes, Madison," he pleaded gently.

"Yes," she said bringing a sincere smile to his face.

_If I'm to get everyone out of here alive, maybe I just better give in,_ she thought to herself.

**A/N: HAHA ANOTHER CHAPTER WOO!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Life. It makes you forget the things you were doing. Sorry about the extremely late update ladies and gentlemen! Many, many things have prevented me from updating like my uncle having heart surgery, moving out of my dorm, my summer job, and most excitingly BEACH TRIPS! WOO! Okay if there's no further ado I present Chapter Four!**

**Disclaimer: I own a quarter until payday and that's all. **

**Chapter 4**

You will never get away with this! Our father will make sure of it!" yelled Violet to Syndrome.

The teen was bound to the confinement cell's wall by some type of special chains that cuffed around her wrists and ankles. Across the room was her brother Dash who was stuck to the floors by what seemed to be a glowing glue substance. The only one free to move was Jack Jack who was being held captive in a special bubble.

The redhead smirked at the girl's feeble threat. He then crossed his arms and leaned against the cold dark wall of the prison.

"Oh really? Tell me, who's going to stop me? You? Dash? Or maybe the squirt over here? Face it kid, your parents have no clue as to where exactly you are."

Violet said nothing while she glared at the villain. Syndrome smiled at her boldness and walked over to her.

"You know," he started. "I could really use you three in my organization. You and your brothers all have a certain _spark_ about you that I like."

Syndrome then proceeded over to Dash looked amusingly at the boy, and rumpled up the youth's hair. Dash pulled away from Syndrome with a disgusted look on his face.

"Anyway, what I'm saying is I want you three to join me."

"What!" cried out Dash and Violet in union.

"Join me," Syndrome repeated with a wild look in his bright blue eyes. "I can give you things your parents could never give you! Money? Name your price! Fame? Yours! Power? Unlimited!"

"You're insane!" Dash interrupted.

Syndrome spun around making his black cape flare out in a wicked manner. His smile quickly faded and became replaced with indignation.

"What did you say?"

"He said you're crazy!" Violet screamed out.

Syndrome spun around now to face the raven haired girl.

"You are crazy! We would _never_join you! You're evil and insane!"

Syndrome locked furious eyes with Violet while breathing heavily trying to suppress his anger. He took a deep breath and composed himself.

"Ouch," he said and whipped around to walk towards the cell exit. He stopped halfway at the guarded door, raised a gloved hand, and snapped his fingers. Immediately two beefy guards appeared and stood in front of their leader.

"Boys, you know what to do."

Both guards reached into their uniform shirt pockets and produced syringes filled with the Neutralizing Serum. The guards walked over to the children grabbing them roughly and injected each with the shot.

"If you won't join me, then you'll die with your parents," he said and turned leaving the children in the dark cell.

Walking down a dimly lit hallway, Syndrome turned to face an aristocratic doorway. Outside the doorway stood two gun-toting guards on each side. The villain paid them no mind as he turned the door handle and walked in his room.

His room was not that much different then his office. The floors were a hard green marble and the walls were painted bright white with gold leafing designs. His forest green velvet curtains were pulled back to allow sunlight to pour through the oversized windows. Near a fireplace stood the villain's four post bed complete with drapery and on the other side was a walk-in closet. Various paintings of great inventors adorned his walls.

The young man walked over to a large three mirror and studied himself.

_**You're evil.**_

Looking at himself the young man did not see someone evil. He saw the same person he had always been, only older. His face still had the same youthful glow it did as when he was eleven. With the only exception of a facial hair or two, he still looked like Buddy Pine.

_**You're insane.**_

Syndrome leaned in closer to the mirror and looked directly into his blue eyes. Even though he didn't want to admit it, there was a crazed look deep in those little blue spheres. A look he wished he never saw. He gave a slight gasp and pulled away from the mirror.

_The mirror never lies_ his mother used tell him.

"Well it's not exactly the most precise either," the redhead spat out to no one in particular.

Mirage stood nervously near the dinning room windows. Her arms were crossed and she was staring at Syndrome's impeccable gardens outside the window. Lush greenery mixed with tropical colored flowers perfumed the air that wisped through the open windows.

The blonde sighed remembering when she lived on Nomanisan Island with Syndrome. It was their own private paradise. Mirage then tapped her foot on the ground and walked away from the window.

Where was Syndrome?

He had told her they would be dining together at six and here it was six-fifteen. Always the prompt one, Mirage had put on a jade dress with matching heels that her former boyfriend had left out for her, styled her hair in loose waves, and walked down to the dining hall by five-fifty. (Of course Mirage had two henchmen escorting her, compliments of Syndrome.)

Suddenly the dining hall doors swung open with a thud causing Mirage to spin around just as Buddy walked in. He was dressed in a black suit, complete with matching black shirt and a silk green tie to set it off. His hair was still styled spiky and the mask which usually donned his face was no longer there.

"Sorry I'm late," he said straightening his tie.

"It's okay," Madison said sarcastically placing her hands on her hips. "I've only been waiting here since five-fifty."

Buddy gave an apologetic smile then gave a double take on Mirage. She was wearing the outfit he bought her in his favorite color. He knew she'd look good in it but _not that good._

"Madison, you look very beautiful tonight," he said taking her hand leading her to the dining table.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Buddy pulled out a chair from the table and Mirage sat down in it. He then walked over to the other side of the table and had a seat. At that exact moment a chef dressed in uniform came out with two plates of salad and set each plate in front of the diners. A butler then walked over to the table and poured both Buddy and Madison a glass of white wine.

"I'm really pleased you chose to dine with me, Madison," the young man admitted softly to his company.

The blonde looked at him and gave a slight smile. She then grabbed her eating utensils and cut into her salad.

"So, Buddy," she paused. Saying his real name sounded foreign to her after not saying it for so long. "Why were you late to dinner?"

Syndrome swallowed his mouthful of salad and looked up at Mirage who was holding her wine glass. She looked amusingly at him waiting for a response.

"You know business matters and stuff like that," he lied giving a slight chuckle. "Not fun at all."

Mirage raised an eyebrow and gave her head slight nod. Buddy released a quiet sigh in relief. He needed to change the topic.

"So how have things been going for you?" he asked brightly. "Tell me about your new life."

Mirage gagged a little on the wine she was drinking. Since when did Syndrome really take awareness to her life?

"Well," Mirage started not really sure where to begin. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything. How about your new job?"

"My job?"

"Yes. It's that thing that pays you."

"Okay, let's see. I work at the Daily News as a features reporter. I cover major happenings around town and make sure all important events get attention in our paper. It's stressful at times but it pays decently. Sometimes the hours are long and I have short notice for projects but I find it very interesting and challenging."

"You always did like a challenge," Syndrome mused.

'I suppose so," Mirage said wistfully.

"Have you met new people at your job?" asked Buddy

"I met a couple of people I suppose. Why?" Mirage asked cocking an eyebrow.

Syndrome blushed and focused his eye contact on the tomato in his salad.

"No reason. Just asking. It's good to know your co-workers. That's all."

Madison raised her glass to her lips and directed a jade eye in Buddy's direction.

"If your inquiring as to whether or not I'm seeing someone romantically then the answer is no."

She sipped her wine nonchalantly as Buddy looked up with a slight mirth.

_So she was still single! Maybe she hadn't gotten over me,_ the redhead mused to himself.

"Besides," Mirage said putting her wine glass back on the table. "Men are nothing but dogs."

_Or Not._

Syndrome pushed away his salad plate, which was immediately retrieved by the butler.

"I didn't mean to pry like that. I was just asking about your life that's all."

"Well how about your life? How have things been for you? Is your company still ruining the lives of humanity by making weapons and putting them in the hands of maniacs? Are you still killing innocent people in hopes of becoming a super hero? Or are you still bent on revenge of Mr. Incredible?" Mirage asked with a temper in her voice.

Syndrome's eyes widened and his face gave a taken back look.

_Correct as usual, Sweetheart._

"I take that as a yes then," Mirage asked smiling wickedly.

_Lie! If you want to win her back tell her what she wants to hear! Lie!_

"No," said Buddy. "No. Is that all you think I do? Make weapons and hurt innocent people?"

"Well," Mirage started.

Syndrome gave Madison an icy look.

"People change, Madison!" he said raising his voice. "People fucking change! You're on this whole power trip thinking you're the only one at this table capable of doing good and living a normal life! Well newsflash Sweetheart, you're not that high and mighty yourself! Who stood by my side when I carried out my plans? You did! Who was my second in command? You!"

"I didn't know any better!" Mirage exclaimed now raising her voice. "I was young and stupid! If I could go back in time I wouldn't allow all those horrible things to happen! I should have never stood by and let you hurt innocent people, but I **never **killed anyone!"

"Damn it, Mirage!" Syndrome shouted slamming his fist on the table. "I made mistakes! I admit it! But I have changed! I have fucking changed!"

"Then why have you kidnapped me and the children? Huh? What decent man kidnaps someone and holds them against their will? Tell me that, Buddy."

"BECAUSE IT WAS THE ONLY WAY YOU'D TALK TO ME!"

The blonde's mouth gaped open upon hearing Syndrome's words. Did he really want her back that much?

The young man rose from the table, walked over to the opened window and looked pleadingly at his ex flame.

"Madison, please just hear me out! I never wanted to hurt you but what choice did I have? I had to see and talk to you again. Once I found out you were babysitting the Parr children then I knew I had no choice but to do this. Otherwise you'd never would have given me a chance."

Mirage said nothing as she cast her eyes towards the ground. He was right. She wouldn't have given him a chance.

Buddy sighed and looked out the window. He then looked over at the silent Mirage and walked over to her. She looked up as Syndrome extended his hand towards her.

"Take a walk with me."

Mirage looked at him then at the windows. The evening air was inviting and maybe a walk would do them both some good. She said nothing as she placed her tan delicate hand in his pale strong one. He helped up and they walked through the dinning hall doorway into the tropical garden.

Outside the cool night breeze danced around the young pair and tropical birds sang their evening song. They said nothing as Buddy led her to a beautiful marble water fountain. Mirage sat on the ledge and Syndrome did the same. Both said nothing as they only looked at each other. Finally Mirage decided to break the silence.

"Buddy, I don't know what you are thinking but whatever we had can never be again."

"Don't say that, Madison."

"No, listen to me," Mirage said sternly. "I loved you once. I really did. But then you broke my heart. You treated me like I was nobody important. I was just second to your plans. Now you think you want me back but you really don't. You're just not letting old feelings die. Buddy, you don't love me. You can't love something you never loved in the first place."

"How do you know?" Syndrome asked with an insulted look. "How do you know what I feel and think? You're not me. Just because I didn't do traditional story book things didn't mean I didn't love you! Maybe I we didn't do all those "couple things" together. I never have been like that. I made sure you were well cared for. I wanted you to have the best of everything! I didn't care how much trouble it gave me or how much it cost. You were worth every bit and you still are! Mirage I have always loved you and I always will!"

Mirage stood up outraged and full of emotion.

"How dare you lie to me, Buddy Pine! I was not everything to you! How can you forget the time you were willing to endanger my life just to see what Mr. Incredible could do? Do you know how worthless I felt? Here it was my fiancé willing to put me in danger just to taunt a nemesis! Then when I heard about your defeat by that stupid robot, what did I do? I went to bring you back to Nomanisan! How stupid was I? You insulted me just to get your revenge! I really did love you but it's obvious the feeling wasn't mutual."

With that, Mirage broke down into heavy sobs. Syndrome watched her as tears sparkled down her moonlight face. He felt awful. He hated seeing her upset and so full of pain. She really did love him. He never realized what a jerk he came off as. He just got so carried away with his plans that he never took into consideration, Mirage. Everything he did, he did for her. It's just that sometimes the emotional high he got from his plans caused him to do some stupid things. He really did love her and he was going to prove it.

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped themselves around the graceful woman's body. Mirage just sobbed harder into Syndrome's arms wishing she never felt his way.

"Shh," the redhead soothed. "It's okay. Its okay, Sweetheart. I'm here. I never realized what an idiot I was. I'm so sorry, Madison. I mean it. I'm so sorry. I love you with all my being. I love you so much. I never wanted you to feel this way. Please, stop crying."

Mirage still continued crying but looked up when she felt something wet hit her head. Her eyes widened as she saw a couple of tears stream down Syndrome's face. He was crying! He sniffed trying to hide the emotion that was trying to breakthrough and picked up the crying Mirage in his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as he carried the sobbing woman back inside.

He walked up a stairway and down a hall till he came to white French style door. Balancing Mirage in his left arm, Syndrome opened her room and closed the door behind him. He then eased Mirage down onto her plush bed and kneeled besides her. Mirage stared tearfully at him while he did the same to her.

"I'm so sorry, Madison. I never meant for the evening to go like this. I never wanted you to cry. I just wanted to go back to the way that things used to be. That's all. I love you."

When no reply came Buddy gave a remorseful sigh and started to rise. He walked a few feet and looked back at the woman he loved with sadness. He then turned with shoulders slumped and reached for the door handle.

"Wait," called a small voice.

Buddy turned around slowly.

"I love you too."

With that said Mirage leaped up from her bed and threw her arms around Syndrome and pressed her full lips to his. Buddy then wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss.

"I love you so much, Madison" said Buddy in a husky voice.

Mirage smiled and Buddy pulled her back to him. Mirage's delicate hands stretched over Syndrome's back and then back to his front where they managed to undo his necktie. He pulled away smiling.

"Wait I forgot something," he said.

The villain walked over to the doorway, opened the door and poked his head into the hallway. Towards the end of the hallway two guards stood guard near a window.

"Hey, boys!" Syndrome called out.

The two guards turned and looked at their leader.

"Take the rest of the night off! My treat!" the blue eyed man said and closed the door shut.

The two guards shrugged. Why not? After all they had better things to do then listen to _that._

Meanwhile two figures clad in red were easing their way out of a small raft.

"Thanks again, Snug" a female voice whispered in the dark.

"Anytime. Be careful!" the man said and sped off in the little sea vessel.

"Well this is it. Nomanisan Island, we meet again," mused a deep male voice. "Let's get a move on."

**A/N: Aww man. I have completed this chapter! YAY! Anyways. You know what to do. Leave comments and reviews! I enjoy reading them. I am actually happy with this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and comments! I love sharing ideas and suggestions with those who share my interests! This chapter will as promised contain some graphic details but in a tasteful manner (I hope. I never wrote like this before.) and explore Syndrome's character even more. **

**Pittbulllady I apologize for keeping you and the other readers waiting for a Syndrome fic. I really wasn't sure if I was going to finish this one but after reading other fics I became inspired again. (Not to mention I'm sneaking in some time at work to think of a storyline.Shh!) I'm hoping to expose Syndrome's inner conflicts more and more with each chapter so bear with me!**

**NightMage You got your wish!**

**SirenFoxx Are you ready for what you've been waiting for? Lol.**

**Disclaimer: One time Mr. Bird was having lunch with me and I rattled off this idea about a super hero family named the Dynamites! Well good old Brad told me he hated my idea and that it would never sell but a few months later what do I see on the screen? The INCREDIBLES! Well now I own nothing. Some friend…lol**

**Chapter 5**

Warm sunbeams filtered in the beautiful sleeping quarters and shone its glorious rays directly onto Mirage's face. The blonde stirred slightly and gave a deep stretch and yawn. Reaching out her arm, she expected to find another warm body sharing the bed with her but instead was greeted with a vacant space. Instead of Buddy, Mirage found an elegantly scripted note addressed to her. The woman reached over and opened the small note.

_Mirage_

_I had some business to attend to that could not wait. Please meet me in the boardroom when you get dressed._

_Syndrome_

Mirage smiled as she folded the note back up. She then sat up, gave another yawn, and reached over to a chair next to her bed, and slipped on a silk robe. The woman then walked over to a Victorian style vanity that dwelled in her room and sat down to brush her hair.

It was a complete mess. Her elegant styled waves were now rumpled and everywhere giving her a messy look. Mirage smiled to herself knowing exactly why it was that way…

_After closing the door shut, Syndrome turned to face Mirage who had seated herself on the bed smiling seductively at him. Her dress' shoulder straps were now hanging sexily down her arms instead of her shoulders. Her long slender legs were crossed and adorned with the sexy spike heels she wore that evening. _

"_Aw man" Syndrome said grinning goofily. _"_It's not even my birthday."_

_Mirage said nothing but only beckoned him closer by wagging her finger at him. The young man happily obliged and immediately embraced Mirage with deep thrusting kisses. Breathless, Buddy pulled back from the woman of his dreams and hurriedly undid his necktie. Mirage then helped him undo his suit jacket and unbutton his dress shirt. Syndrome, highly aroused, leaned in and trailed Madison's neck with kisses while at the same time undoing the zipper on her dress. Mirage's eyes opened and backed away slightly._

"_What?" the redhead asked in bewilderment._

"_Buddy," Mirage said blushing slightly. "I'm still a…virgin."_

_Buddy smiled at her truthfulness._

"_It's okay, Sweetheart. I'm still one too."_

_Mirage smiled then planted a gentle kiss on Buddy's lips._

"_Then if you suck, you have an excuse."_

_Buddy chuckled and pushed Mirage playfully down into the bed._

"_You forget, I'm a master at all I do."_

_With that said, Syndrome artfully slipped Mirage's evening dress off her and unto to the floor along with his shirt. He looked down at his love who was now only clad in a strapless bra and flimsy underwear. Madison wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Make love to me, Buddy."_

_Buddy kissed her again, reached in back of her, and nervously undid her black bra. Throwing it on the floor (along with everything else.) his lips wandered from Mirage's lips to her neck and then her chest. Mirage let out a moan of pleasure as Syndrome sucked on her pert brown nipple while massaging the other one with his hand. Sensing Mirage's enjoyment he did the same with her other breast. Mirage gasped as she pulled him closer to her. Now starting to go with the flow, Syndrome's hungry mouth abandoned Madison's bust and explored her stomach. He planted warm kisses along her belly button and her sides. _

"_I can't wait any longer. I want you," the young woman moaned._

"_In a moment, Sweetheart."_

_Buddy continued his slow seductive torture for a few moments, then not being able to wait much long himself, he stripped off Mirage's panties along with his boxers. Both slid under the expensive bedding and Syndrome positioned himself on top of Mirage. Very carefully he slid himself inside her. Mirage tensed up immediately._

"_Relax. Just relax. I'm going to be gentle," he soothed to his lover._

_Easing Mirage down Syndrome started going into a rhythm as old as time. He started out with slow gentle thrusts trying to cause Madison as little pain as possible. Madison began to moan in heightened pleasure with each of his thrusts. Then suddenly her moans became those of discomfort and her pleasant face became one that looked of pain. She was definitely innocent. _

"_Buddy! You're…hurting me," she panted while clawing at his back._

"_Babe, it's going to hurt. You're a virgin. I'm trying to be gentle. Just bear with me," he huffed wishing she would stop clawing his back._

_After a few more thrusts and a couple of Mirage's painful screams, she relaxed and started moving body in rhythm with Syndrome's. Many long moments had passed when Buddy gave a content moan and collapsed on top of Madison. He looked at the clock that sat on her dresser. One a.m. _

_He then directed his attention back to Mirage who was dreamily looking at Syndrome. He smiled to himself then gave another warm kiss on her pout lips. _

"_I love you," he whispered to her._

"_I love you too," she whispered back_

_Then the exhausted pair crept off into a deep sleep._

Mirage looked into the vanity's mirror and gave a sigh. Gathering her hair she pulled it into a ponytail and proceeded to get dressed.

"And that, members of the board, concludes my proposal. Thank you," Syndrome said.

He looked from his paper and paused expecting applause. He frowned with dismay when none came.

At the other end of the massive oak table three flunkies were sitting looking at their leader with muddled expressions on their faces.

"Is this the part where we clap?" a fat balding one asked timidly.

"No," Syndrome replied sarcastically. "This is the part where I juggle three balls while at the same time ride a tricycle!"

"Oh," a second goon replied. "I didn't know you could do that."

Syndrome squinted his eyes and tightened his lips in annoyance.

_Note to self: Never again practice speech in front of three morons._

The villain opened his mouth to say something but stopped when the room door cracked open.

"Miss Mirage is here to see you," a guard announced and stepped aside to let the woman walk in.

Mirage walked in dressed in jeans and sleeveless sapphire top. She smiled and blushed when her eyes met those of Syndrome's.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Syndrome smiled then shook his head.

"No. In fact I was just about to _end_ this meeting," he said eyeing his three imbecile employees.

He cleared his throat as in a hint for the three knuckleheads to leave but instead of taking it, they all had their eyes on Mirage.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have the most beautiful face, Miss Mirage?" asked the bald one.

"Or that you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen?"

"Have you got a boyfriend?"

Mirage blushed while Syndrome's temper seemed to be getting the best of him.

"Has anyone ever told you three how UNEMPLOYMENT works?"

All three lackeys spun around sheepishly facing their leader.

"Sorry Sir. We'll just be leaving"

Syndrome watched as all crept out of the room leaving him and Mirage alone.

"Are you always that jealous or should I just feel special?" Madison asked giving Buddy a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm a big girl now, you know. I can handle myself."

"I know but, I'm a selfish guy. I can't bear to share you," the masked Syndrome said returning Mirage's kiss. "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"No. Why?"

"Because, I took the liberty of having a tropical breakfast prepared for us on the balcony. I had the chef serve all your favorites."

"Sounds delicious. I'm starved after last night anyway," she said coyly.

Buddy blushed remembering last night.

"Really, did I make you _that_ famished?" he asked stroking his love's cheek.

"You did say you were a master at everything but when it came to _that_ I'd say you perfected it."

Buddy smiled devilishly and grabbed Mirage by the hand.

"Well maybe there'll be a _double showing of last night_ later on. Now come on and let's get something to eat," he said and dragged her along to breakfast.

An hour later Madison and Buddy were strolling around Syndrome's headquarters stuffed and content.

"Breakfast was delicious, Syndrome" Mirage said patting her stomach.

"I knew you'd enjoy it," he said.

Both said nothing for moment but then a nagging thought boasted into Mirage's head.

"Where are the children? I haven't seen them lately and I want to make sure they're okay."

_Shit,_ Buddy thought to himself.

"Oh, the kids? There's nothing to worry about, Sweetheart. They're on the other side of the place with a nanny looking after them. I made sure they were being treated decently while you and me spent some time together," explained the villain heedlessly.

"Well can I see them? I mean they probably have no idea what's going on," Mirage suggested.

"You want to see them?" he asked.

"Yes."

_Think of an excuse!_

"Well, Babe, I could take you but it's on the other side and you know how much of a walk that is. I'll take you later after I attend to a few things."

"Well," Mirage said crossing her arms self-righteously. "You could just tell me where they are and I could go visit them while you are busy with work."

Syndrome said nothing.

_If anyone can hear this give me a distraction!_

"Buddy did you hear me?" Mirage asked slightly put out.

Suddenly one of Syndrome's aides ran up the hall waving a handful of papers frantically.

"Sir, I'm so sorry to disturb you but I cannot mail out these documents without you signature on it and it's important these get mailed out today!" the aide exclaimed.

_Thank you!_

"Very well," Syndrome said in an official tone. He looked over at Mirage. "Listen, Mirage, we'll have to discuss this later. I have some matters to tend to. We can talk over dinner, okay?"

"Fine," Madison grumbled not completely satisfied.

She stood with her arms crossed watching Syndrome and his aide hurry down the massive hallway and down a flight of steps. If he wouldn't tell her where the children were then she'd find them herself.

_Phew! That was too close for comfort,_ thought Syndrome sitting at his desk signing papers. Mirage was dangerously close to inquiring the truth about the Incredible children's whereabouts. No wonder she was a good reporter, she knew how to ask all the right questions.

_It's not like I enjoy lying to her_, the evil mastermind reasoned to himself. _It's just that she wouldn't understand where I was coming from._

That's how Mirage always had been. Life was always black or white. There was never a gray shade. If he had to do some pretty rotten things to make his life a little easier and comfortable then damn it he was going to do it! It wasn't like his reasoning was selfish. Oh no. Life had dealt Buddy Pine some pretty nasty hands his all life. First his father dying because a Super had failed to save his sinking navy vessel and then his mother passing away just after he turned ten. With no parents to look to, Buddy turned to the only person he felt could make everything right: Mr. Incredible. But then even Mr. Incredible turned on him. Feeling betrayed Buddy slunk by in high school with no friends and only relying on his blueprints for inventions to keep him sane. Right after high school the red haired teenager got accepted to a prestige college on a full scholarship. It was then that he met Madison. She was majoring in engineering like him and remained just as mysterious. Surprisingly enough she chose him to reach out at even though he kept to himself. The two then became fast friends and right after college he asked her to join him as a partner in a business he was starting. After a year in business, Buddy was now a self made millionaire and him and Mirage had developed romantic feelings for each other.

_Ah yes, the good old days._

But then with his money came power and the ability to carry out his every wish. Sure he had gotten revenge on all those who taunted and bullied him in school. Nothing beat, going back to school reunions the richest man alive, but that was old news. He wanted revenge on someone who hurt him bad. Someone god-like in fact. That someone was Mr. Incredible. It was then that his madness kicked in. If he couldn't get Mr. Incredible right away it was okay. He would practice on a few supers. Eventually his ex hero would show up and once he did he wouldn't leave alive. In fact with Mr. Incredible out of the way, people might actually start to worship him. Of course all good things must come to and end, but that's a different story…

In the midst of his thoughts Syndrome startled when he heard his intercom system go off.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sir, we have word of two intruders on the property. They look like Supers." The voice explained.

_So, his guests had finally arrived._

"Well then, let's not be rude shall we? Give our guests a proper welcome and I shall be down shortly."

"Very good, Sir. Will do." The voice said then clicked off.

_Oh yes, it was very good indeed._

**A/N: Well once again I have finished another chapter. I figured I'd do another one since I left everyone hanging for so long. Read and comment!**


End file.
